


Break Up 分手

by DonComa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, very silly
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>非常蠢的短打，未完结XD<br/>普爷洪姐法叔亚瑟四只小天使！<br/>非常欢迎留言，作者挺好勾搭的快来呀！（蹦跶）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up 分手

　　大概是三天，或是五天以后，莉兹给我打电话说，她和基尔分了。  
　　我暗觉得好笑，对她说，你要是分了，就像个刚分手的女人一样来给我打电话。醉着酒啊拖着烟嗓啊挂着静脉注射器啊那副要死要活的姿态才是刚分手的女人该有的嘛，你这么活力四射像骂伦敦天气一样向我汇报分手，只会让我更加坚定那点，你们俩根本从一开始就不适合在一起，两个蠢货在一起只会更蠢。  
　　她嘲笑我，道，没啊谁说天下人分手都要像你似的，我太爱基尔了让我觉得再爱下去就不是爱情了，倒不如早分手早好继续当哥们。而你呢？因恨而聚，因爱而分？告诉我你几天没吃东西了？  
　　大概是三天，或是五天之后，莉兹一个电话把我从深渊里拉出来摇晃醒。  
　　她说亚蒂，你是我见过的最蠢的男人，因为你一脆弱起来就像个女人似的。她说这话的时候在把我客厅的一个个酒瓶子收进垃圾袋，每收一个打我头一下，想想觉得不对劲，又回卧室拎出来条毛毯，扔给在沙发上瑟缩成一团的我，然后又自作主张打我三下头。  
　　“有基尔垫底，我永远不会是最蠢的。”我在毛毯里把自己团成球，“事实上你才蠢，你大可不必这么做，我他妈就是个混蛋，你知道的。”  
　　“所以？”她挑起一只眼睛。  
　　“所以你只要骂我两句，就能表明你是个正人君子了。好比如果你想要树立一个反种族歧视者的形象，只需在媒体上骂两句种族歧视法律就行了。”  
　　她笑，继续嘲讽我，“弗朗和你分了的原因又多了一条：你太高看你自己了。”  
　　“彼此彼此。”  
　　  
　　大概是个傻子都知道我比弗朗西斯更操蛋。  
　　基尔说，亚瑟你进警局的次数比弗朗西斯抱过的女人还多。弗朗西斯波诺福瓦是那个在彩光灯下打碟的DJ，亚瑟柯克兰是那个婊遍半条街的没落贵族。他对媒体宣布我们俩在一起的那一刻，他的粉丝里有一半失恋了想要跳楼，另一半对天哀嚎这么好的一男人怎么能摊上那混蛋呢。而但凡认识我的人，百分之百都在骂我：你他妈的有没有尊严，你干他还是他干你？  
　　那阵子好像我们突然变成了媒体的主角，认识我们的，不认识我们的，纯粹因为觉得我们够屌逼的，追着我们俩问这问那。有杂志找我们拍片，摄影师对我们俩大眼瞪小眼了半天，说我们俩的衣着风格实在塞不进一张画面，我当即没想把衣服脱了，他像抱瓷娃娃一样抱着我，莫名其妙地拍了一套裸片。结果这玩意被用作了封面，我们俩更火了，媒体骂的更凶了。  
　　“自古以来，名人绯闻都是社会第一热题，何况是这样两位才华横溢的明星。但是，让我们不得不捏把汗的是，两个人多年以来的明争暗斗并非空穴之谈，他们迥异的性格、观念、生活习性和政治立场，比起新鲜爱情的助推器，更像是关系决裂的定时炸弹。当然——或许两个人之间的关系并非我们想象的那样复杂，或许只是因为一夜春宵而奉子成婚，谁也说不准。”——媒体骂的最凶的时候，语式大概就这样。  
　　他们说这话的时候，我和弗朗西斯靠在沙发里，一人一口吃一包草莓棉花糖。他说宝贝你真是不乖，我说可是你先犯贱的。他甜腻腻地说那不叫犯贱那是爱，我甜腻腻地回答那你可要好好宠我。  
　　说完了以后我们俩一起狂笑，看吧我们俩确实不适合在一起，一般小情侣的模式听起来怎么诡异怎么别扭。我一条腿骑上他的大腿，咬着一口棉花糖，捧着他的脸和他对视，道，你个懦夫，我的人早已向你架好刀子了，你要怎么对付？  
　　他轻轻啄下我口中的棉花糖，笑，他们又不拥有你。  
　　你也不。我道。  
　　他没吻我，我也没吻他，我们两个人相视而笑，黑暗中电视屏幕的灯光打到我们脸上有点诡异，我想到莉兹说的，我笑起来要纯很多，而他笑起来反而有一种病态，她说物以类聚人以群分，你大概就是迷上他内心的那种疯狂了。  
　　物以类聚人以群分，你大概和基尔一样蠢。  
　　  
　　我认识弗朗西斯是因为伊丽莎白，弗朗西斯认识我是因为基尔伯特。  
　　前者没什么不正常，因为莉兹和我一样是操蛋货色。布达佩斯和伦敦一样的鬼地方，她父亲是我们家族企业的客户，我们俩也算是世交。后来她来伦敦，在西斯米斯特教堂的教会学校读书，正处在城中心，不花半年就把伦敦婊子的毛病里里外外染了个透。虽说她生性是个野丫头的底子，但她要只是如此就好了，毕竟英国妞除了做饭难吃和听One Direction以外整体还不算难对付，可她匈牙利口音的英语和那贵族小丫头的温和语气搅合一起，聪明得傻气、狡诈到温柔，在奇怪的地方单纯，又在奇怪的地方精。那阵子，我们俩扭打在一起不在少数，但如果不是我最后一秒钟一把抄起了基尔的酒瓶子，她一拳上来可以拍死我的后半生。  
　　后者也没什么不正常。弗朗西斯和基尔伯特算是发小，性格迥异但关系不错。他们俩曾经有很长时间都因为各种恶心事儿打得不可开交，到大学俩人喝喝酒、把把妹、关系却变得铁得不得了，开始了嚣张的喝一瓶酒、操一个妞、把彼此干到死的日子。而且，我看他俩粘在一起还一点都不心烦，照莉兹的话说，他们俩在一起，无论干什么，那场面都像马戏团两只智商20以下的大象互相扔屎。后来弗朗西斯喝着酒把着妹就作为一个DJ出名了，基尔伯特还在读他的工程学位，弗朗西斯让基尔辍学跟他混，基尔还不干，意味深长地说，德国只有两种人，要吃饭的和不要吃饭的，而他偏偏当了不要吃饭的那类人。  
　　我没听懂，莉兹也没听懂，但是基尔的表情太好笑了，她笑了足足一天。  
　　绕了一圈，问题就在于，莉兹和基尔认识，这太不正常了。  
　　  
　　我17岁那年，我觉得相爱这事儿是世界上最逗的事儿。我傻逼兮兮地说爱你，你傻逼兮兮地说爱我，然后我们还要把这种爱发展到床上，哦操太蠢了我要扭过头去吐了。莉兹坐我旁边，一边记政治课笔记一边附和，对，男人都是操蛋该死的货色，全都该射出血送进医院化学阉割，人类进化了几亿年，为什么你们男人就是进化不掉那根阴茎？  
　　那时候莉兹，是每天晚上把我抄起来送回学生公寓的那个人。我知道她和我一样的乱搞，但是她是个聪明女孩。她永远保持清醒，永远不会忘记论文，永远能立刻笑出声，永远不会和谁相爱。她什么都不说，点上一根烟坐我旁边，我睁开眼问她今天几号星期几，她说你明天没有要交作业的课，你继续睡吧，离天亮还有两个小时。  
　　我笑了问她，你又和谁吵架了？David Peter Paul Richard？  
　　她继续在写字板上刷刷地记着笔记，头也不抬给我说，天下所有日耳曼国家都应该分裂成两个，“清醒的日耳曼”“醉酒的日耳曼”，天下所有男人都该分裂成两个，“清醒的男人”“醉酒的男人”，或者要让你们分裂太困难了，直接把你们胯下那玩意剁成两半吧，反正醉了酒只能撑三秒，留着还不如剁了。  
　　我抢走她的笔记，来来来我的好女孩，你这语气是被干了？  
　　她意外地没来找我抢回笔记，大呼一口气倒在椅子上，说不，她干了一个男人，但是现在这全都被她搞砸了。  
　　  
　　我从未想过这是我人生狗血剧的开端。17岁的我想不到这些，正如我想不到，莉兹那种聪明女孩，确实把一切都搞砸了。她把我领进她的公寓，给我看验孕棒上的指示，我愣了整整一分钟，然后强装笑容对她说，没什么，我有能凑够把孩子养大的钱，不管这孩子的父亲是谁，它的母亲一定是你，而我是你的朋友，我不能看着你这样。  
　　她对我说，亚瑟，你停下。你没责任承担这些。亚瑟你知道吗？我爱你你也爱我。没人说过也没人怀疑过。但是这不是你该承担的。好好把你的书读完，别染上什么病，别再过这种日子了，好吗亚瑟？  
　　这也不是你该承担的！  
　　这就是！她瞪大眼睛盯着我，声音很小，但是语气却异常坚决。  
　　那我呢？我早就该遭报应到下地狱了吧？因为你是个女人？对啊你是个女人我是个男人？我冲她大叫，喊着喊着我猛然发现我的眼泪已经流满面，她楞着看着我，慢慢转过头去，额头抵住墙，说，亚瑟，不，我现在没法控制；她在颤抖，在强装着自己一如既往的冷静，在试图在我面前展现出强势女人的样子；她深吸一口气，转过头来，拉住我，说道，走吧，陪我走一趟。  
　　  
　　她一路很平静。她拨打手机的手在颤抖。她走路的姿势还是那么高傲。她拉着我的手在颤抖。我揽过她的肩膀，让她的头倚在我肩上，看着咖啡馆外。莉兹？没事的。什么都不会有事的。即使找不到他也不会有什么问题的。别担心你还有我。我知道我该对她说这些，但是我一句话都说不出口。我怕我说出来她会崩溃，也怕我说出来我也会崩溃。那是一种无关紧要的矜持——此时，我们谁都要为了彼此撑住情绪。  
　　直到那两个男人迎面走来，她的颤抖都无法停止。那两人中一个是基尔伯特，另一个就是弗朗西斯。莉兹认出了基尔伯特，昂首大步走上前去，把他引到另一个位子上。我没凑上前去看，在远处看着莉兹，她情绪还算稳定，对方看着也还好，老实说我第一次看基尔伯特的侧脸感觉还不错，大概那时候我确实稍微为莉兹感到安心，而那时候我没看出来他是个蠢货，也没预料到，这个蠢货，会改变了那个名为伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的女人。  
　　我也没料到弗朗西斯径直向我走来了。  
　　我第一次和弗朗西斯接吻，是在我看见他之后的五分钟。他用法语和我打招呼，我装作听不懂就瞥了他一眼，他用法语和我调情，我真的听不懂就恼怒地恶作剧去吻他。结果他直接扶上我的脑后把舌头探了进来，那时候大概是中午阳光最灿烂我最全身痒痒的时候，我们两个陌生人在泰晤士河边的咖啡馆舌吻。等我停下的时候，四只眼睛齐刷刷地看着我们俩，莉兹和基尔在一边直接愣住，我本来应该尴尬地笑笑过去，然而阳光太灿烂，我做了个并不明智的决定，  
　　我一巴掌冲着弗朗西斯扇了过去。  
　　那时候我只有17岁，弗朗西斯只有19岁，他还在想要成为街头音乐家，我还在伦敦西区抽廉价大麻。他幻想着他有钱，我幻想着我有梦想。后来，我只记着那天，我闭上眼睛，眼前都是红绿的光晕在跳跃闪烁，呼吸和心跳走得太快了，他吻我吻得像是溺水的人寻求氧气，我倾身躺倒下去，觉得我活不到再次睁开眼睛，随时随刻一切都可能停止，什么都没了。  
　　  
　　接下来事情的发展顺利到恶心。莉兹和基尔一致认为不应该堕胎，孩子出生以后他俩一起把孩子养大了。基尔他在读大学，他家工人阶级，但他自己打了好几份工。莉兹的家庭背景稍微好一些，不过她还在读高中，没法花太多时间在打工上，但她坚持要和基尔严格各出一半钱。他们俩还不算很能聊到一起，一个听金属一个听民谣，一个读工程一个读战争史，一个看纪录片一个看GV，但他们都是中欧人，在某些问题比如食物和服饰品位上反而有点默契。我有点吃醋，去找基尔说，你看之前我是莉兹最好的朋友，可突然一个野男人出来把他从我身边抢走了。基尔想了想，说他可以请我喝酒。那天晚上我们俩拼酒量拼到半夜，我酒量极烂他也好不到哪去，最后我们俩一边呕吐一边骂彼此的内裤大小，莉兹踹进酒吧把我们俩扔到她汽车后座上，第二天早上我们发现我们俩被扔在她公寓的地上紧紧拥抱在一起，裸体的，沾满呕吐物的衣服全都被她扒光扔了。  
　　我倒是和弗朗西斯没什么联系。一开始，他要讨回我扇他的那一巴掌。我邪笑，对他说，你放弃吧，想把我搞上床门都没有，别被我操到喊娘吧，该死的法国佬。  
　　我知道他在西区的一个什么剧场还是酒吧做音乐，有时候会去学些相关课程，他就是这么和基尔认识的，但关系绝对没好到我和莉兹的程度。我不关心电子乐，更讨厌法国人，我没什么理由关注他。他当然也懒得关心我，毕竟我就是他的好友的（还没确定是女友）的女性朋友的好友而已，估计还不属于他的菜，很棒毕竟他也不是我的菜，我天天在酒吧有艳遇，干嘛要管一个没名气的三流DJ呢，对吧。  
　　改变局势的事情，更加无厘头：我爸回来了。  
　　  
　　我18岁那年，高中毕业，莉兹去读了大学，我在家躺着，偶尔high吧。从那开始，我爸每天早上和我语重心长得聊半个小时，讲到学业，讲到钱，那些话在我耳边可以汇总成一句：嗨亚瑟，你看你生在一个八百辈子前和皇家血统有点关系的家庭里，你爸现在在做唱片工业做得多成功啊家财万贯，当然我不会让你当家族企业继承人的，钱归你哥哥姐姐管，但你总不能给我们家族蒙羞，你能不能停下来嗑药泡吧，好好把大学念完？  
　　我操你妈。  
　　我把耳机里的声音调大，Iggy Pop的Lust For Life，你看我花了一辈子鄙视上流资产阶级，感谢上帝赠与了我在哥伦比亚念书的哥哥姐姐们，我也不要你的钱也不要你的生活，我念不念大学关你屁事儿？他给我说，你看你，不费力气就能做到很多人一辈子梦想的事儿，你却在这里不学无术。我说很好，亲爱的约瑟·史密斯先生，我的梦想就是来一针可卡因读追忆似水年华，我现在确实不费力气就可以完成这个梦想，你为什么要求我要为你的成千上万的客户怎么看你而操心？  
　　他无言以对。棒。我现在就要来一针庆祝一下。喏，可我还没读过追忆似水年华。  
　　他在伦敦住了一个月，其中一半时间都呆在他公司，另一半时间即使人在家里也在开什么和美国东岸的视频会议。我在厅里嗑大麻，故意搞得很呛，他在书房快被我呛出眼泪，还要保持一本正经。好样的。恶心的上流资产阶级。  
　　有时候他也会猛然想起来我是他儿子。他带我去选西装，我在试衣间把衣服剪成了片，他带我去吃晚餐，我和邻座的男孩子讲色情笑话，他带我去打台球，我一边干掉全局一边对他的客户抛媚眼，他说要见见我朋友，莉兹带着基尔带着弗朗出现了，他惊讶于莉兹居然长这么大了，并为基尔成为莉兹男友而感到高兴（不，老爹，他们俩不是男女朋友，只是有一个孩子而已，我纠正道），我们仨快快乐乐的一起去地下打保龄球，等我再次看见他的时候，他和弗朗聊得正欢。  
　　天哪。  
　　我站在门廊，莉兹出现在我身后，拍拍我的腰，问怎么了？  
　　我觉得我被嫖了。  
　　  
　　老实说，我后来也觉得心虚，我没法指责弗朗认识我就是冲着我爸来的，毕竟他第一次见我的时候，我那颓废样就是个普通伦敦街边青少年，他绝对认不出我的出身，更不可能想到我爸是传说中的约瑟·史密斯是玩唱片的还是EMI的之类的。  
　　不过运气就是运气，即使是为我这种烂人，他也确实因为我而获得了个不错的好运气。我爸挺喜欢他的。  
　　基尔建议我们去酒吧搓一顿，我不置可否，我历史作业还没打完呢。  
　　哦天，亚瑟，你什么时候会打历史作业了？  
　　不，我说。我和我和弗朗西斯不熟。我和传说中的约瑟·史密斯先生也不熟。他们俩看上眼了，关我屁事儿？  
　　好好好，英国人酒量不行。放过他吧。  
　　我操你妈法国佬你说谁？  
　　就是这样，我被他们拉进了酒吧。莉兹拒绝了，她怀胎五个月了，和自己的小闺蜜组合玩去了，我们这些混蛋们没特权掺和。  
　　基尔叫了木桶装的啤酒，够我洗个冷水澡的量，他们俩还叫上了个叫安东尼奥的好友，这人我看着挺顺眼，说话不利索，很荣幸成为了我的冷笑话打压对象。  
　　这笑话不好笑，亚瑟。基尔呼噜呼噜地灌着酒，一半都从他的嘴角流了下来，湿透了他的衬衫上半边。爱尔兰人和西班牙人不一样，只是在你们英格兰的某个时期，他们都很穷，但是那时候德国法国还在征战呢，这没什么意义拿到今天说。  
　　所以说，某个法国佬勾引了朋友的朋友的朋友的富豪父亲就是个很好笑的笑话？  
　　哦天亚瑟，你已经把这句话挂嘴边一晚上了。  
　　因为它真的很好笑！哈哈哈哈哈！  
　　我喝醉得整个人像一滩烂泥一样趴在吧台上，笑得眼泪鼻涕一把流，听着弗朗西斯在一边狡辩，他说我爸只是和他聊一聊而已，挺满意他最近做出的混音MV，希望他把这个放在YouTube上，根据点击率看看他有几斤几两。这不和懒得搭理你一样吗！哈哈哈哈哈!我又狂笑出声，虽然我也不知道我在笑什么。  
　　突然我上身猛然一颤，酒劲上脑，我跌跌撞撞跑进卫生间（估计还是女卫生间，旁边有隔间在做爱，声音大得快把屋顶震下来了），一抽动吐了一水池子。随后弗朗西斯跑进来，拿了热毛巾擦我的额头，他大概是我们这群人里唯一一个能喝的，我之前有听说过DJ都要在Party上清醒熬过一夜，当然也可能他不屑于啤酒。  
　　额，呕，你不要管我了，让开让开让开——我一边呕吐，一边把弗朗西斯推开，他的金发垂到锁骨，看着我很烦躁，恶心。  
　　亚瑟？你快把你的肠子吐出来了。  
　　闭嘴！我知道！  
　　我慌忙中开了水龙头，把我从头发到胸前全都冲了一遍，顺带把水池中的污物都冲洗掉了。刚吐完非常恶心，我喉咙中还反射性地干呕着，额，呕，呃啊。  
　　他站在一边，一开始还象征性地拍拍我的脊柱，后来我抽搐得太厉害，他估计也嫌我恶心懒得理我，背对着镜子靠在洗手台旁点了根烟。我吐够了，开水龙头冲了冲脸，掸了掸衣服，这件衬衫是废了，亏我还花了好大力气从二手市场才找来这款。  
　　他点完一根烟，弹了弹烟灰，侧过头来对我点头示意，天哪上帝，我看见你那干净的衬衫就很烦啊，我对他做出干呕姿势，他被吓得一后退，烟卷直接脱手掉地上了，干得漂亮亚瑟柯克兰。  
　　混蛋。他好像笑着说。  
　　彼此彼此。我试图用同样语气回。  
　　我们俩大眼瞪小眼了半分钟，我醉得太厉害连聚焦目光都困难，但他盯着我，我他妈烦地盯回去，半分钟后我自讨没趣扭头往外走，他突然一把拉上我的小臂，我一个踉跄跌到他怀里，我猛然抬腿用小腿踹他，那一瞬间警报应声而起。  
　　棒。亚瑟，看看你的运气。考虑考虑竞选首相吧。  
　　操。我头也不回对弗朗西斯骂道，我身上带了十盎司可卡因粉。  
　　天，十盎司？他问。  
　　对，我屁眼比较深，塞得下。  
　　不不不，我没在问这个。他们大概封锁了酒吧所有门…再见了老兄，我会去监狱里探望你的。他还象征性地温柔地叹了口气。  
　　操！不要！我哭嚎，都懒得骂弗朗西斯了。不要！！！  
　　喔，我还以为你会觉得那很酷。他说这话的语气让我瞬间明白了法国人当年如何怂恿美国人打独立战争了。  
　　我不要进监狱！我屁股会开花的！！！我快哭出声了。我要莉兹！莉兹快来救我！  
　　他哽了一声，思考了一阵子，给我说，你会爬厕所通风口吗？  
　　哦我要是没醉我什么都会。话到嘴边我住了口，但转念想想我今天脸都要丢光了，我还是承认我醉了吧。我没醉的时候怎么会怕缉毒！我直接打条子都不手软啊！  
　　哦，我要是没醉我什么都会。我规规矩矩地小声骂道。  
　　还没等我反应过来，他一把拉起我的手腕，扶起我的腰，把我从墙上的通风口扔了出去。  
　　  
　　我是被撞醒的。好吧，亚瑟柯克兰先生无比“幸运”的一天中，终于出了一件苍天有眼的事儿。我被扔到了巷子里巨大的垃圾堆上，各色交错还留着汁液散发着腥臭气味的垃圾成了不错的缓冲，我短暂地开心了两秒，太好了我没死于脑震荡，我还有自杀的机会。  
　　我是被撞到我身上的弗朗西斯撞醒的。  
　　操。  
　　死青蛙，把你的爪子挪开啊。哦天。我抓到你的裆了。你没穿内裤。你给我起开！  
　　他大概也被撞晕了，迷迷糊糊地直起身，眨了眨眼睛确定了一下面前的情况，然后指向我背后。  
　　我转过头去，巷子外能勉强看见几辆警用机车，闪着恶心的灯光，伴随着更加恶心的警报声的节奏。  
　　哦啊，好恶心啊。我拍了拍我那可怜的衬衫，从垃圾堆里坐起身，快速远离了垃圾。算了。被异味侵蚀太久的我的鼻子已经感受不到什么了。  
　　他的衬衫总算是也脏了，慢慢从垃圾堆上爬下来，我靠在墙边蹲下，他靠在我旁边蹲下，抽出了跟烟向我示意，我点头。  
　　啊，你像个鸡巴（Cock）。我点燃了烟，说。  
　　你个混蛋（U Dick）。他也点燃了烟，说。  
　　哦…不。你就是根鸡巴，一根愚蠢的生殖器官。我说。  
　　喔，…一根生殖器官，可以勃起和射精。他说。  
　　是的！我高喊道。可以勃起！可以射精！呜哈哈哈哈哈。做得比Lesbian用的震动棒还好！  
　　太无聊了。我继续说。你知道，作为一根鸡巴，它也就剩提供你的基因这一点用处了。可它还不长在你的身体里！它还非要垂在身体外！因为精子耐不过人体高温!  
　　你没法给自然进化做个审判啊，他吐了口烟，说，就像勃起是你自然生理机制，但对大多数人来说，难以控制勃起不是件好事儿。  
　　哦，是啊，你还在会议室，应付老板的例行唠叨，突然想起了你今天早上的晨炮，啪一声，勃起了。  
　　他大概明白我在嘲讽他，继续嘲讽我，你勃起了，但你不敢动，老板瞅了你一眼，你快要被吓软了，但是很遗憾，你更兴奋了，饥渴地忍耐着煎熬，想象着给自己来一发手活，哦对了，此时你面前是公司这个季度的数据报表。  
　　我觉得这故事蛮好玩，继续说下去，所以说，如果精子能忍耐一点高温的话，长在人体里面多好，不会乱捣蛋，不会乱挺立，最好还能自相受孕了，我随时就能自己给自己来一发，还能把困扰人类千年的性别歧视问题给解决了。  
　　但那样世界就会超级无趣，他慢慢说，你再也没有为可爱的人一见倾心的感觉了，肉体的幻想，身体交合的美感，灵魂的融合，全都因为精子忍耐一点高温就没了。  
　　哦天，他估计也醉了，不过我也继续说着疯话，哦，那是挺无聊的，射精瞬间的美妙也感受不到了，我每天只能对着色情杂志，把手指插进自己体内，自己一个人听自己浪叫。  
　　那样我会疯的。他说。  
　　那样我也会疯的。我说。  
　　  
　　大概剧本都是早就写好了的。  
　　比如说：一个男人(一根鸡巴，隐喻)和另一个男人（一根鸡巴，字面含义）全身沾着恶心物在小巷子里的垃圾堆旁接吻。周末凌晨，我醉了，他也醉了，我嘴里还充满着呕吐物，他的烟味浓到辣眼睛，不远处警报还在刺耳得狂叫，小巷内阴暗得没一点灯光。我把手插进他的头发，他的手扶上我的腰，唇舌交战着，我离开了他，咯咯笑，对他说，我们好恶心啊，我们就像这个社会的鸡巴一样。  
　　  
　　那天晚上发生了好多事儿，比如凌晨一点钟，弗朗西斯制作的MV在YouTube上点击率飙到了六位数，凌晨两点钟，约瑟·史密斯死于食物中毒，凌晨三点钟，我和弗朗西斯在垃圾堆旁接吻，凌晨四点钟，查尔斯·史密斯（我哥）登上了纽约飞伦敦的飞机，凌晨五点钟，伊丽莎白和基尔伯特躺在一张床上打足球游戏，凌晨六点钟，我和弗朗西斯在一张床上醒来，全裸的，我看了一眼他，还睡着，眼睫毛透着清晨的阳光，我翻了个身，继续睡。  
　　  
　　我是下午一点钟被查尔斯·史密斯的电话叫醒的。  
　　他第一句话：你在哪个男人的床上？  
　　我回敬：有个男人在我的床上。  
　　他哽了一秒，说，两点钟前回家来，有事儿要说。  
　　  
　　哦，他死了啊。终于死了。  
　　当然，我没有两点钟准时去找查尔斯，我躺在床上等弗朗西斯醒来，和他又打了一炮，在浴室里洗了个澡，又打了一炮，靠在床头柜上读了会书，又打了一炮，下午六点钟的时候，我突然想起来查尔斯叫我回家，和弗朗西斯打了一发告别炮，慢慢腾腾地去逛了逛市场，换了件衣服，买了两盘CD，再往家走。  
　　我到家的时候十点半。  
　　查尔斯在沙发上小憩着，看见我进门，甚至懒得理我，交给我一沓纸。  
　　哦，他死了啊。终于死了。没事儿，遗产都归你，我也不要你的钱。别把我饿死就行。嗯，我上楼睡去了。  
　　我转身准备上楼，一直一言不发的查尔斯突然张口叫停。  
　　你干嘛？我问。  
　　他是你父亲。查尔斯说。  
　　哦，是的。我说。他也是你父亲。他妻子是你母亲。  
　　你自己一个人养活不下去自己的，你欠可卡因贩子的钱都还不上。他说。  
　　我自己有办法。我说。听好了，查尔斯·史密斯。你和他同姓，他一切都可以归你，我们无冤无仇，我不要你的钱，你也不用大发慈悲地施舍点我什么。  
　　但我们有一半血统来自同一个男人。他说。你也没必要记恨于那个男人一辈子。  
　　我不记恨他。几天前我们还能在一间屋子里和平相处呢。我早就原谅他了。更何况，他伤害的人不是我。我也从没见过他伤害的那个人。  
　　不错。亚瑟·柯克兰。那你为什么不把你的姓改回来？  
　　我猛然回头。  
　　  
　　在我十二岁的时候，我对约瑟·史密斯说，把我的姓改成柯克兰。  
　　他几乎是惊恐地瞪大眼睛看着我。但是他没反对，改了我的姓。  
　　即使是在史密斯家一百年后的家谱里，也不会出现另一个姓柯克兰的人了，大概人们都认为这是史密斯家小儿子的突发奇想，没什么其他含义。  
　　因为那个姓柯克兰的女人，已经被历史忘记了。  
　　  
　　我对查尔斯说，你很幸运，没经历过我所经历的，但你没资格评判我。  
　　我说，我不会改我的姓的，我也不会忘记，我是那个姓柯克兰的女人被强奸后生下来的孩子。  
　　我说，那个强奸犯还不错，还没有丧失良知，毕竟把强奸产生的孩子扔给孩子他母亲实在是对他的公众形象太不利了，他拿钱买通了孩子的母亲，把孩子当成家中一员抚养到大。  
　　我说，可你现在告诉我，维多利亚·柯克兰，究竟在这世界上的哪里？  
　　  
　　查尔斯走了。  
　　我一个人窝在沙发里哭了一夜。  
　　  
　　我一边哭一边觉得，我现在总该哭了，我终于能哭了，我出生后的第一声啼哭是为了我的孤独，可我忍了18年，18年我没见过我母亲没接受我父亲可我没为我的孤独哭过，现在那男人死了，我突然觉得我好孤独，就像我在这世界孤身一人一样，我哭得像是我是个新生婴儿，被从子宫里拉出来面对这操蛋的世界，一个人来，再注定一个人走。  
　　直到半夜四点，弗朗西斯敲响了我家门。  
　　他进门的时候我哭累了靠在沙发上抽搐哽咽，他端着两杯清茶，一杯放在我面前，坐到我对面的沙发上，一言不发看着我。  
　　我抬起眼睛，看着他。  
　　他的眼睛颜色很清澈，在阳光下是蓝绿色在阴暗处像深紫，但是很冷，多佛码头一月份的那种冷淡凄清，他笑的时候是不会让人感受到冷的，更像是温柔和包容，但是他现在没在笑，他就那么看着我，哦上帝我猜我现在看上去糟透了，我的眼睛应该是肿的还结着一层干了的粘液，而且我的眼睛颜色本来就不好看，只有在阳光下才是浅绿色，只要在阴暗的地方就会发灰，阴阴郁郁的，透露出恶毒又自大的狡诈的光，哦操，没错这就是我，亚瑟你看看你，你装了18年装得像个人，可你不过如此啊，你为什么不去死呢，你应该出生吗？  
　　我跌跌撞撞地爬下沙发，爬到他身上，搂住他的肩膀找他的嘴唇，我吻他，流着泪吻他，吻着吻着就倒在他肩膀上哭起来，他扶起我的头吻我，清晨的第一缕阳光打进来，他像是雕塑家搂着作品一样吻我，晨雾在阳光下慢慢消散，我们就那样在沙发上接吻，  
　　我的骨髓在颤抖，我脑中有个什么东西在大喊着拉我一把吧，哦上帝你怎么那么美，你是我奢求不到的浅水的阳光，拉我一把吧，我快要溺水死掉了!  
　　  
　　TBC.


End file.
